Chimes
by dekinut
Summary: Jou and Seto lived a happy life until something unexpected happens to Jou... SetoxJou. Chapter FIVE UP! Please read and review. Let me remind you, people... Don't like, DON'T read. Thank you.
1. Chimes

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yugioh.

**Pairings:** Seto / Jou (Hints of Yami/Yugi, Malik/Bakura, Honda/Jou)

**A/N: **Blah. Another stupid fic by myself. I'm such a frustrated writer. Aw.

**----**

Chimes 

---

Seto's POV 

It was kind of odd that Jou came in my office to visit me. I was a hundred and ONE percent sure I heard the word "on Thursday" the last time we met. Presently, it's a Tuesday so his visit might have been too early or he might have lost track of dates like he did back when we were still in Battle City.

"Seto!"

Yes, that's his usual entrance. Shouting out my name so loud as he ran towards me excitedly. He jumped onto my lap and knocked a few pens off my table. I was used to this. Jou was rather careless every time he pays my office a little visit. It seemed to me that he doesn't really care if he makes an entire mess out of my office. That idea changed though, when he came in one day to actually clean up and arrange some stuff in this room that I could actually call MY own room for I have spent half of my life in this place alone. Sometimes too, he brings in strange stuff, which I don't really consider using. They aren't really strange; they just don't suit my lifestyle. He gave me pens with fluffy animal heads for its cover, puppy-shaped erasers and even that kennel looking paperweight.

I picked up the pens and put them on the table. "Why are you here? I thought you said you were coming this Thursday? It's not Thursday yet, puppy." I pointed my index finger at the mini calendar at my table.

"Eh! You don't want me here? Is that it?" He shot me with a cute pout.

"That's not what I meant, pup."

"Then what? Why are you like so-not-happy that I'm here!"

He got no response from me so he goes for a second attempt.

"Oi! Why?"

The moment he realized that I wasn't going to answer, he stretched his arms and I could only sigh as he started to seduce me with his somewhat evil grin. His hands playfully wrapped around my hips and his face almost an inch apart from mine. He was extra gorgeous up close. I looked intently at his features, admiring every part of his face.

"Oi! Seto!" He poked my cheek. "Stop daydreaming while I'm talking here, will ya?"

"I'm not daydreaming and I'm not mad at you or anything for coming to my office."

"Yay!" He suddenly jumped off my lap.

I heard a faint tinkling sound from somewhere near Jou's direction. "What was that?"

"What was what?" Jou started to wink violently with his mouth half-opened. He lightly scratched his head in confusion.

"I meant the sound. Didn't you hear it?"

With a smile, Jou started to explore his small bag with a hand. It looks as if he had a lot of things in the bag since it took him quite a while before he found whatever he was searching for in it. "Aha! Here it is!"

More tinkling sounds were heard in the room that was until Jou put out his left hand that revealed a chime. It was a short cylindrical one made of crystalline glass with splashes of blue and white for its color. A few strings in different lengths hung below it and there were pearl-like objects attached to the end of the strings. It was a nice chime, but the question now is, why did he bring it to my office.

"Okay. What's that for?"

"This is a chime. Never seen one before? It's for-"

"That's not the point. Of course, I know what a chime is, pup. But why did you bring that here?"

Jou gave me a sweet smile and turned his sight right at the ground. "Well… That is…"

"Hm?"

"Err…"

"Start making sense now."

"That is! That is! That's so you'd know I'm coming to your office!"

"I said make sense, didn't I?"

"But that's the real reason! What more do you want?" He glared at me and crossed his arms.

"I'd eventually know if you're coming to my office because you can't enter this building or even my room without MY permission. You know the guards won't let you in without giving me a call."

"RIGHT! But I did surprise you today, no?" Jou smirked at me. He did make a point right there. I was kind of surprised that he came in today. Come to think of it, I never got a call from the guards, Jou just popped out of the door all of a sudden.

"Fine. But I still don't want that thing in my room."

"Why not? You have to admit it's cute."

"It's not and it will remain like that until you give me a good reason for me to put that thing in my office."

"Don't call it –thing-. It's a chime, okay!"

"A chime is a thing, Jou." I turned to look at the paperwork that I should've been working on right at this time.

"Yeah. But still, this –thing- is from me. It's special!" Jou sat on the carpeted floor.

My eyes were focused only on the papers and I didn't bother to look at him. I just grabbed a pen and started signing some petitions for a seminar and other business-related materials. With one eye, I saw him mope and play with the chime with his fingers.

"Well… Don't you think it's special because it's from me?"

"Don't start that on me again. I don't want that in my office. Period."

"Yes, you do." He stood up and marched for the door. I know what he's planning. He wants to hang it on my door on his own so I don't have any time to complain. It was the same thing he did when he brought in the weird pens, paperweight, and etcetera.

Laying the papers down the table, I stood up and followed him. To my surprise, he stopped and turned to face me. His expression, indescribable. I don't really have any idea what he's thinking or what he's up to. He made a few steps towards me. From this position, he revealed his eyes, which were close to spilling tears.

"It's special cause it's from me so better accept it!" Tears finally rolled down his cheeks.

I felt a bit shocked for I never knew how important it was to place that silly thing in my office. After seeing my expression though, he wiped the tears off his face, headed straight for the door, grabbed a chair, stood on top of it and hung the chime on the hook over the door. Everything happened so fast; I didn't know how to react. I just stood there and watched him come down the chair and approach me.

"It's like the chime is made for this room! I chose the right color! Haha! Plus the hook over the door, it was asking for a chime ages ago, it seems."

"So… That drama was a technique. I'm ashamed that it worked on me."

"IT WORKED ANYWAY! I win, Setokuuun!" He jumped up and hugged me tight and I eventually hugged him back.

"I guess it did. Congrats. You always have new techniques to bring in odd stuff in my office."

"Special!"

I repeated the statement with a hint of sarcasm. "Fine. You always have new techniques to bring in SPECIAL stuff in my office."

"That's more like it!"

"But really, why do you have to give me these kind of things? You know I'm not even close to liking them."

"I know you hate them." Jou released himself from my embrace.

"I bet you do."

"But well, you ended up loving person you hate the most so I'm sure you'll like these things too, one day," He placed a kiss on my cheek. "And besides, I don't come here everyday so all the stuff I gave you will remind you of me! Specially those chimes… They make noise and I do that a lot too! Hehe… Don't you just hate that." He giggled and began placing the scattered pens on my table back in the pen holder.

I was stunned of the words that he uttered. These words were a mix of sweetness and corny factor.

Crazy little pup.

**TBC**


	2. Movies

**A/N:** I don't know why I continue to write this fic but anyway, thank you so much for the reviews. In this fic I'd be extra mean to Honda. So if there are –any- Honda fans out there. I'm sorry. I just dislike Honda. His hair almost looks like a flat iron. 

The angst part will come a bit later so I hope you have fun reading my one-shot type chapters. XD

---

Movies 

---

**Seto's POV**

It was finally Thursday. The day Jou was waiting for. I can say I was waiting for this day myself. It's like an out from all the work I've been doing all week. Though Tuesday was supposed to be a whole day of work for me, it was less stressful since Jou was around. He didn't exactly help me in the paperwork but his presence really made me feel somewhat comfortable.

The guard from the first floor of the building called me up informing me about the visitor that had just came in. Jou was early again as usual. I gave the signal to let the visitor in and few minutes more, Jou gently pushed the door. The chime that hung just over the door made a soft sound that wasn't really something I could call "noise." It was pleasing to the ears.

"Surprise, Seto-kun!" He pushed the door and came running to me. The sound of the chime turned from pleasing to annoying.

"Surprise? You call that a surprise?" I rolled my eyes.

"It's not a surprise anymore because the chimes sounded right before I came in! Haha."

"No. Reason number one, we –are- going to meet up today. It was planned. Two, the guard called me up and told me that you've arrived."

"Anyway…" He started rummaging his bag once again. "I have this…uhh…"

No way. I recognize that move. Surely, he's got something new to add up to the pile of junk in my office. I had to stop him from pulling out that mystery object he bought. My right hand, like some automatic reaction, grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the room.

"Heeeey! Wha-what's goin' on?" Jou released himself from my grip.

"What's in that bag? A new wind chime of different shape or color? Or some sort of pen with a different animal head for its cover? What is it this time? A croc? Or a giraffe… no, maybe a peacock."

He was smiling at me when he said, "I could buy a peacock-head pen if you want."

"No. I'd hate that."

"Great! Then maybe you'd love this…"

"I'd love it if you'd just keep that thing for yourself."

"Nah! That won't be fun!"

"What's fun to you is excessively disturbing to me."

He ignored me and continued to find whatever that was in his bag. I couldn't argue with him anymore and I just had to wait patiently for him to find his 'stuff.' "Got it!"

"Great. Just great."

"Tadaaa!" His hands revealed two movie tickets. He flapped his hands naughtily and showed them to me. I snatched the tickets from him and read the details written on them. The tickets were for the premier screening of some horror movie. We never tried watching movies before and I never knew Jou liked horror ones. With that kind of attitude I could only imagine him view those teen fluff or romance films. Anyway, I don't think I'd watch –those- kind of movies so horror must've been a better choice. Still though, with my plasma TV at home we didn't really need to go to a crowded place like a movie house. Besides, I hate being in public places.

"What's so good about this movie?"

"It's cool. Yugi already watched it!"

"So?"

"Everyone watched it and by everyone I mean, my sis, Honda, Anzu, Otogi, Bakura, Malik, Yugi and even Yami! It would be fun, come on!" If he had a puppy tail I'm certain he's already wagging it by now in excitement.

"Okay. They watched it. But did they –like- it?"

"Of course! Why would they want me to watch it if-"

So it was his friends' plan after all. "I'm not watching that movie in that place."

"Aw! Why not! It's not the same if it's not in a movie house, you know!"

"If it's a part of your crazy friends' plan, I wouldn't really want to."

"What plan are you talking about? Please, Seto! Let's watch this movie!" What a surprise, he didn't call me 'Seto-kun.'

"Bleh. Why do I always have to give in to your lame wishes?" He clings to my arm. I felt his cheeks brush back and fort on my limbs.

"Thanks, Seto-kun!" There you go. I just can't go on a date with him without being called 'Seto-kun.'

After a short drive, we finally reach the destination. I was dragged helplessly into the movie house by Jou. As expected his friends were there. They planned the whole thing just like my instinct says. It looked like a duel monsters tournament of some sort. From the looks of it, Anzu was the mastermind since she was taking pictures of Jou and me like some obsessed fangirl she is. Yugi looked innocent for he was silent at a corner with Yami. Otogi was too busy flirting with Jou's sister, Shizuka. Speaking of flirting, Bakura and Malik did the same thing, and Honda; he shot me a killer glare. I quite get the reason why he's like that. I believe he's jealous that Jou is –mine-.

"Well… Seto! Let's go!" Jou smiled at me.

"So this is a group date, huh?" I said, to a tone almost revealing my displeasure of having everyone around. "And I thought they already saw the movie?"

"I guess I lied about that part. Hehe. But we'll have lots of fun, promise!" Jou stuck out his tongue at me and winked. His fingers were interlaced with mine as we entered the place.

"YOU'LL have lots of fun." I sighed and he just giggled a bit.

Jou insisted that we should buy popcorn. It's stupid though that he bought popcorn for his sister yet he can't buy one for himself. When I raised my eyebrow at him he just shrugged and explained, "Hehe… Sacrificed my popcorn for my sister. Sweet, eh?"

"Right." I proceeded to the counter. The lady recognized me, it seems. I gave her my platinum credit card. "I'm buying this store."

Jou's jaw dropped when he heard my statement. "SETO!"

"I'm serious. You can get all the popcorn you want."

"Serious, huh?" Malik eyed me. "For Jou, you're buying the store. Could anything be sweeter than this?" Malik is midway between intelligent and dreadful. He gave Jou a pat in the head.

"What was that?" Jou whacked Malik's hand away.

Yugi raised his hand and waved the bill into my face. I asked him with a blank expression, "What's that for?"

"One popcorn please and you can keep the change!"

What an idiot… "Why are you paying ME?"

"Cause you bought the store… and you're the new popcorn store owner!" Yugi cheered like there was something to really be cheerful about.

"Popcorn store owner Kaiba. Sounds grand." Bakura teased along.

I just ignored them. "Jou, I thought you wanted some popcorn. Get some already."

"Show off." Honda mumbled out to a sound so soft that I was the only one who heard it. I just smirked and walked pass him and went in the theater without Jou.

"Heey! Seto! You're leaving me behind!"

"Don't state the obvious. Just get some popcorn and follow me."

"Fine!" Jou was rather obedient. He ordered two tumblers of popcorn, chocolates and canned sodas. The others paid for their popcorn, leaving the lady from the counter puzzled.

And inside, the sitting arrangement came up to be: Malik, Bakura, Yugi, Yami, Anzu, Shizuka, Otogi, Honda, Jou and Me.

Of course, I had to be beside Jou. But what happened was, Honda was also beside Jou. I didn't have anything to worry about except for the fact that Honda didn't stop staring at Jou and pissed the hell out of me. If there were people who weren't really concentrated on watching the film, I believe that would be me and that freak, Honda. On the contrary, Jou was overly thrilled about the movie so he doesn't seem to notice what was going on anymore. He munched at the popcorn continuously every time the ghost comes in the movie scene. I must admit, he looked cute like that, all nervous about the upcoming scenes.

"The hell!" Jou covered his eyes and sips almost half of the volume of the soda.

"Stop reacting exaggeratedly."

"Stop pretending that you're not afraid. Can't you see the ghost looks so real…" He opens the chocolate bar next and starts munching on it violently. It's a miracle he didn't get chocolate all over his face after devouring the whole thing in just thirty seconds or less.

It's like speaking to no one. "It's a film. It's just a film."

Jou wasn't paying attention. He was still covering his eyes but was peeking through the spaces between his fingers. "Whoa!"

"Jou."

"WHAT THE…" He screamed as if he was the only one inside the movie house. The people in the front seats shot him a wicked look. I shot them my own wicked look making them mind their own businesses.

"Wha-" I covered Jou's mouth.

"Shh, you." Seeing that he was calmed down, I took my hand off.

With soft whispers, he started explaining. "Bu-but… the ghost…"

"There is no ghost, Jou." Just after I said that, the ghost scene comes again and Jou had the same reaction as he did earlier only that he had his arms wrapped around me. Horror movies are fun all right. Especially when you have your lover clinging to you tightly when the movie gets to its climax.

Honda suddenly stands up. This made Jou turn to him. "Where are you going?"

From the looks of Honda's face, I'm sure he didn't like Jou embracing me. He's jealous. I'm a hundred percent sure of it now. He didn't answer Jou and walked out. Anzu followed him.

"Hmm… I wonder where he's going."

"Maybe he got scared of the ghost."

"Shut up!"

"Make me."

Jou looked down started mumbling stuff. "I guess it's okay if I do seeing as lovers do this in a theatre and you asked for it.. so…"

"What are you babbling about right there?"

Jou didn't waste time explaining. He tilted his head up, closed his eyes and brushed his lips over mine. It all happened so fast I hardly felt it. "You can't really shut me up with that."

"No?"

"No."

"Uh…"

"And you don't give quick kisses in the theatre."

"H-huh?"

"Quick kisses are for goodnight's."

"What's for theatres then?"

"French kisses."

"Waa! Seto! I'm with my friends and they might-"

"So what?"

"Don't you think that's embarrassing?"

"Not that I care, really. Moreover, they are too busy watching the movie. They won't notice."

"But still…" He blushed and avoided my stares.

"I don't have plans on proceeding further into this argument." I grabbed both his arms and pulled him closer to me. I had to move too since the arms of the seats were quite bothersome.

"He… Hey." I felt his body cringe as I closed the space between our lips. At first he was pretty hesitant, he didn't kiss back at all. But he gives in later and lets me slip my tongue in his mouth. By reflex his tongue touched mine. His taste was irresistible. I could still taste the chocolate he ate a while ago. With just a few encounters with my tongue, he deepens the kiss intently and his hands gripped my collar tighter and tighter as we went on. If someone's noticed, I'm not certain but I don't care at all right now. I just want him right now. A signal for the end of the movie then came around. The lights turned on and Jou broke the kiss just in time. He didn't have anything to say after that. His cheeks burned red as he lets go of his grasp of my collar.

I had to break the silence for I knew his words couldn't come out of his lips that time. "Come on. The movie's done." I stood up and he did the same thing. Everyone walked towards the exit.

Outside stood Honda, he leaned at the wall with his arms crossed. Anzu kept on pestering Honda. As for me, it was Malik. He smirked at me. "Kaiba and Jou sitting on a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G. Well, I better think of a new version since they weren't on a tree." He laughed hysterically and Jou hid himself in the shadows.

"Onii-san, is that true?" Shizuka blushed and asked shyly.

Malik answered for Jou. "Of course, of course. I may be seats away but I can still see what's going on."

Jou protested. "Hey! Stop saying weird things!"

"Are you going to deny it, Jou?" Bakura teased. Wow. It was already some sort of team-up.

Hold your temper, I had to tell myself that for like fifty times or so. Then I finally decided to admit it. They can't do anything about it anyway. "He's not going to deny it. We kissed. Now what?" I said in a firm tone.

Malik and Bakura shrugged. Jou looked quite shocked. Anzu and Shizuka turned out to be the fearsome fangirl duo and Otogi, Yugi and Yami didn't have any comment at all. It's better that way, at least they know who they're going against. Honda gazed at Jou and shifted his sight towards me. This guy hates me. But he needs not to worry, the feeling is mutual.

"Well, if you people already ran out of words, I must say I'm leaving with Jou."

"Aww… so soon? Got some other extra curricular activities, eh?" When is Malik going to stop?

Instead of giving him an answer, I just pulled out my cellphone to give a go signal for the limo to arrive. I pulled Jou in before he could even say goodbye to his friends. He had no choice but to just wave his hand hoping that his friends would see him not aware of the fact that the window's tint is opaque.

"Seto! My sister! Who will take her home!"

"Your friends will, eventually."

"You make me look like a worthless brother. Darn."

"Worthless brother. That's right."

"Stop the car!"

"No."

"I said stop the car!" I can't really read his expression at all. His golden bangs hid it from me. I wasn't sure if he got mad because he wasn't able to take her sister home or he got insulted about being a 'worthless brother.' It was his idea, I just agreed.

"Yeah. You're a worthless brother, alright."

"If only you'd stop the car then I'd probably be the best brother."

"Why not be a best –lover-?"

His eyes grew wide at me. Maybe he finally realized what I meant by the last statement I just uttered. If he still has no idea though, I must clear it all out for him. I must let him know that he does spend the whole week with her sister while I only get to be with him for two to three days.

"You're not the best either." He finally blurted out.

Come to think of it, he's got a point right there. If it were not for my work then I would've been spending the whole week with him. I couldn't find a good reply for this so I remained silent. He was the one who broke the silence. "If you promise to hang out this Saturday then I could consider you the best."

"I have an appointment but I'll try my best."

He nodded and hugged me tightly.

TBC 

**A/N: **LENGTHY chapter. Whoa.Thanks to those who read this fic and of course, to those who gave me reviews. THE LOVE:)


	3. Sweets

**A/N: **Blah. I bet I made billions of typos in this fic. Worked on this late at night.

----

Sweets 

---

**Seto's POV **

Friday seemed like forever since I didn't get to spend it with Jou. It was a mix of tiredness and boredom. I have to admit Jou lessens the stress when I'm doing my work. I get to finish my job even if he's around ranting about random stuff and preparing desserts of some sort for my five-minute break. Normally though, I don't really stop working for a break. I only get breaks when he's around and I'm beginning to miss it.

It's a surprise though that he didn't even bother to call me. Usually, he gives me a short call, a text message or a random email. His calls or his emails aren't really the things you could consider 'sweet' but the thought of him wasting his time to just check on me is quite touching. But of course, whenever I reply to his mails or text messages I only say that he's just becoming such a bother, that he's disturbing me and other cold replies. It's like he could read my mind. He knows I'm lying when I say he's a bother. He only messages me more. But today, unfortunately, I didn't get anything. Not even a hello or hi from him. Maybe he's busy with his new job. He's currently working in a cake shop, which explains why he's become good in baking desserts and other sugary stuff.

At the strike of five in the clock, I had to fix my things to come home early for Mokuba. I promised him that I'd go home early since most of the time I come in when he's asleep already or when work calls it, I don't come home anymore. And for that reason, I wanted to surprise him with this new video game he had always wanted. At the same time, I'll pass by the store where Jou is working to check out on him. Luckily, the video game shop was just beside the cake store so it wouldn't be such a hassle.

As I went down, the driver came to my view. "Sir, wh-"

"I'll be walking. Just get drive straight home and leave my car there." He wasn't really expecting that. The guards were shocked too. 'Seto Kaiba, the owner of the Kaiba Corporation, decided to walk miles home. WHOA', they must've thought. They can't say it out loud or I might fire them so the driver only replied with a simple 'ok, sir' and the others continued their work. With that I started walking. I hated public places yet I'm right here going for a walk in the streets. I don't even have an idea why I'm doing this. Maybe it's to prove something, what it is, I don't know yet.

By the moment I reached the store, I've had the attention of like more than fifty girls that passed me by. Their looks freaked me out so I entered the video game store right away. I went to the counter where new game releases were found. Of course, the storeowner recognizes me and leaves the customer he's attending to and provides his service to me instead.

"How can I help you, Sir Kaiba?" He gave me this stupid smile that he always gives the rich customers.

Before I could even speak, I heard a kid cry out. "Mommy, I want this game! Please." The scene goes on as the mother started to explain that the video game was expensive. The storeowner started to look hostile as the kid cried more.

I'm not really into kids; it's just that this kid kind of reminds me of my younger brother, Mokuba. I knelt down and tried to comfort the kid. His mom nearly fainted when she recognized who I was. "So you really want that game, huh?"

"Yeah! Mommy won't buy it though." The little boy said in between sniffles.

"I'll buy it for you then." This is when my platinum card shows up. I gave it to the storeowner. He didn't move at first but when I raised my eyebrow at him he ran to the counter to charge the expenses to the card.

"Really? HORRAY!" A smile lit from the boy's eyes.

"Shouta!" The mother of the kid was embarrassed. She didn't know what to say.

"It's okay." That's the only thing I could tell her and the kid, gave me a hug. I was shocked. Sure, it was just a hug from some kid but well; I never received any hug from some random person I just met.

"Here you go. Here's your card…uhh… Sir." As the storeowner handed the video game to the kid, I was released from the unexpected hug. The mother bowed down endlessly in gratitude.

"Thank you so much, mister!" The kid smiled at me before he left.

"Err… Anything else you want to purchase, Sir?"

"Uh. Yeah. This game called 'Ridge Racer.' Do you have it?"

"Yes, sir. I'll just get a new stock."

As I made a glimpse through the transparent, automated, glass doors of the store, I saw a guy. I thought it was Jou but maybe I'm just hallucinating. When I looked again, there wasn't anyone there. I rubbed my temple gently. Finally, the storeowner comes to give me the video game and my credit card. I regained my poise and walked out of the store. I had to check the cake shop if he's there.

I looked around the store. There wasn't any sign of him. I don't have any choice but to ask the manager if Jou's still checked-in.

"Excuse me, sir. Is Jounouchi Katsuya still around?"

"It was an hour ago that he left, sir."

"Ah." I didn't want to ask more questions because they might think I'm some kind of stalker unless Jou told them about us. So then, I decided to continue my walk. It's already 5:40 pm when I checked my watch. I hurried my way home.

It was exactly 6:20 pm that I arrived. Mokuba didn't seem to be happy about it. He looked –very- disappointed.

"Onii-san! You're late!"

"I'm sorry."

"Let me guess, Jou wanted you to pick him up!"

"No. I didn't meet up with him today."

"Really! That's a miracle. Then why were you late, onii-san?"

Just as expected, he needed an explanation. When I showed him the video game, he snatched it from me and ran shouting 'thanks' before he headed off to play the game. I only sighed to myself as I watched him run away and proceeded to my room. The first thing I did was to check the answering machine if I had any calls. To my dismay, I only got business-related calls. Most of them were from this company wanting to be the business partner of Kaiba Corp. I deleted all the messages in an instant and laid myself down my bed.

_He's not avoiding me is he? Does he want me to miss him?_

Questions didn't stop coming in until the phone rang. Somehow I felt enthusiastic to answer the phone. It could be Jou. When I saw the label on the caller id it was that guy from the company again. I figured that he'd be opening up the topic about business-partnership again so I didn't answer the phone. I just let it ring a few more times until it finally stopped. I went back to bed hoping to get some sleep.

"Tomorrow, Jou."

----

When the sun had already risen, I opened my eyes and turned to close the curtains. I opened an eye gradually and checked my clock. I slept early, which explains why I woke up two hours earlier than the usual. I checked the answering machine again and there was another message. It was about the appointment and meetings today. The message said it could not be cancelled and my presence there is a must. Darn meetings. Now how am I supposed to explain to Jou that we couldn't meet up today?

I grabbed my cellphone and selected the 'New Message' option. I keyed in 'I'm sorry' but after a few seconds, decided to delete it again. I walked back and forth in my room, trying to think of how I could tell him that I can't cancel the appointment today without hurting him whatsoever. To end the dilemma, I sent a 'Can't come today. The appointment can't be cancelled'. No apologies and just a short explanation, that's how Seto Kaiba should do it, right? I thought to myself avoiding the thought of Jou enraged by the message I just sent.

After that, I took a bath and switched into my black suit and blue tie. I headed downstairs and said goodbye to Mokuba before I made my way to the meeting.

----

The meeting lasted for more than eight hours. It was unbelievable that I survived the first half of the meeting with just one break, which was for lunch. I didn't get a decent lunch anymore. I was worried that Jou didn't reply to my message. During the second meeting, I was more than eager to go to Jou's house to explain myself. Sadly, I was reminded of the papers I had to work on that were left in my office. Left with no other choice, I drove to my office.

I wasted no time in waiting for the elevator. I used the stairs instead. Each step almost killed me. I was absolutely tired. It's good that my office was just on the third floor. When I reached my office, I pulled out the key to unlock the door then made my way in. The chimes made the tinkling sound again. This was when I realized that Jou was right. It kind of reminded me of him.

I turned to my table and saw this white box. The box was quite familiar. It looked like the ones from the cake shop where Jou worked. I looked for a card to verify whom it's from. The card read: Chocolate Chip Berry Shortcake.

Thinking that the message on the card made no sense at all, I just decided to open it to at least get a clue where or whom it was really from. I then gently slid the top open and peeped at its content. I was expecting shortcake for that's what the card said but what revealed to me was a micro cd. At first, I wasn't that interested to check it out for I'm still uncertain where that cd came from. It might have some sort of virus in it and sabotage my laptop. But then curiosity came over me. Checking the cd is the only way I could find where it's from.

I put the cd in place and to my surprise, after I clicked the drive d icon, the media player opened.

_What the hell is this? A video clip? _I asked myself, absolutely clueless of what the cd's content was. That was until the player showed an image of Jou. It wasn't just Jou in his ordinary green polo attire, it was Jou wearing a pink apron. It left my mouth half-opened and my eyes yearning to see more from the clip.

"Seto-kun!" His usual greeting came. I turned the volume louder so I can hear what he's saying clearly. "It was rather mean of you to not show up today, huh!"

"But well, I figured that out yesterday so I recorded this clip for you so you won't end up missing me!" He winked so cutely that a smile was drawn into my lips.

The screen blacked-out for a few seconds. My eyes blinked and I tried my best to fix it, thinking that the screen must've had a problem.

I waited for the image to come out again.

Patience is a virtue, they say.

But then if it takes more than a minute I might have to eject the cd and play the whole thing again.

…

I stood up to check the wires connected to the laptop. I even checked if the cd is running.

…

I was about to eject the cd when Jou's voice was heard again from the speakers. I sat back to my position earlier. "NYAH! I told you! You'll miss me even if I was gone for exactly 45 seconds! Haha. Admit it, Seto-kun!"

Yeah, he wins. I was kind of panicking right there when I lost the image of him in my computer. He could be smart at times.

"Anyway, what did the card say, Seto-kun?"

Wow. Is this some sort of interactive cd? He's not getting me with that 1-minute wait to answer that question.

"You're not gonna answer huh?" He smiled teasingly. "You can't read?"

Probably a minute had already passed and it really seemed like he's not going to continue if I didn't answer. Darn, he wanted me to look dumb and I fell for it. Just because I was curious about what he plans to do. He wouldn't wear an apron, a pink one in particular, just for show. I don't think he even likes the color pink. I shyly muttered "Chocolate chip berry shortcake."

"Right!" It freaked me out to think that the cd is just a phony and Jou must've just made a webcam session just to play a trick on me. But on second thought, he wouldn't really care to do that. He doesn't have a computer to begin with so it entails that doesn't have a webcam. A lot of questions popped out my head. I felt puzzled about the timing of the clip. Does he know me too well that he expects my answer in such a perfect timing? If he does, then I must say I'm impressed. We've been together for almost two years and he wouldn't really be able to predict my actions or actually learn to read my mind in such a short time.

In such a short moment of reflection I stopped thinking once he started to smile sweetly and pull out two bowls and a silver whisk. "I'm going to make a cake for you!"

"First, I'll mix in the dry ingredients." He stirred the baking mix and sugar together. Now, I can imagine what he's doing at work. God, he looked so gorgeous. His face was lit by a pretty curve of his lips. The sparkle of his chestnut brown eyes got me glued to the screen. I watched carefully even though I had no interest in baking a cake for myself. It seemed to me that it was like those shows in the morning about cooking/baking, which are highly instructional. Jou did the same thing so I figured maybe it's where he got the idea.

He pouted for a moment and placed his index finger at the tip of his chin as if he was thinking of something. "Oh yeah!" He held the other bowl and slightly beat the eggs. "I almost forgot. Hehe. I had to mix the wet ingredients in the next bowl." Continuing the process, he blends in the milk and a few tablespoons of oil.

I gave out a soft chuckle seeing that he's being absent-minded. I stared at him mix the dry ingredients to the contents of the second bowl.

"Make sure that the batter is moistened before you stir in the choc chips! My favorite!" He stole a few pieces for the bag of chocolate chips and slid them in his mouth one at a time. I quivered seeing how irresistible he was. He made me miss him so much that it makes me tremble just to see him on the computer screen. I was so not like myself anymore.

"Oops! I didn't mean to eat too many of this!" He stuck out his tongue before pouring the batter onto a cake pan and rested it inside the oven.

I had to see him after finishing this video clip. I desperately want to kiss him. My thoughts were more of pure exaggeration. True, that we already saw each other twice this week but that was the usual. We only see each other twice or thrice, no more, no less. Before, I felt satisfied that way. At least I get to see him. But today, I came to this realization that I had to be with him more. It came to my mind that I couldn't wait for the clip to finish.

"Just a little more, Seto-kun." It was like he's begging me to finish the video clip. He turned around and pulled the cake out of the oven. He started garnishing the cake with whipped cream and sliced strawberries. He did this quietly. If he forgot to say the instructions out loud, I wouldn't know. But with his serious expression, I couldn't really tell what he's thinking at that part of the clip.

He presented the cake. It certainly looked scrumptious. That explains why many customers come to that cake shop he works at.

"Seto-kun…" His voice was calm yet what he wants to say was vague to me.

"I miss you a lot." I think I saw him wipe a tear off his eyes. The beeping sound marked the end of the video. It all left me speechless. I had to see if he was indeed crying in the end so I tried to play the video again.

Beep.

To my surprise, there was a dialog box that popped out saying that the video cannot be replayed. I clicked it again and again but still the program won't allow me to play the clip.

"Damn, Jou. I miss you too."

TBC 

**A/N: **SOOO close to the angsty part. You'll all hate me. evil grin

Shouta is a made-up character. Never mind him. XD

Ridge Racer is some psp game.

It's kinda surprising that Jou actually works in a cake shop. I made it all up anyway. Sorry, lame idea. P

Well that's all. I'm thinking if I should really continue writing this crap… hahaha


	4. Wounds

Wounds 

**---**

**Jou's POV**

"Waaah, Seto-kun. I missssss youuu."

I left the Kaiba Corp building contentedly knowing that I've finally delivered my present for Seto. He deserved this specially now that I know he had changed. What happened yesterday in the video game shop totally caught my heart. He was so charming around kids. Although my present wasn't really that suitable since his taste for food is rather unknown to me, I'm sure he would be curious and open it up anyway. For some reason too, I feel quite confident that he liked my present. I always win in the end. This victory isn't really something I should be happy about since I didn't get to hang out with him and if I can shout it out loud in front of the building, I could've done that. To spare myself from the embarrassment of the possible things I could do when I lose control of my emotions, I ran off with increasing speed.

"Gah. Seto! You're driving me nuts!"

I ran faster with my eyes close, having thoughts of Seto swirling in my mind. I was so out of my mind that I passed the wrong alley. Accidentally, I bumped onto this person who was standing just a few blocks from where I came from. I was careless enough to actually let myself fall over the ground. I panted slightly and rubbed my butt as I stood up.

"Ow."

"Sorry, uhh…" I looked up at the guy. "Sir…"

I winced as I examined the man's features. His face had an expression that gave me the creeps so I stepped a few paces back and when I turned around there were four men who stood up waiting for my next move. One of them was fat, the other had funky hair and the other two looked like musclemen. It scared the hell out of me.

My right hand was grabbed from behind. "Where do you think you're going, boy? Running off to tell Mr. CEO about this, aye?"

I froze hearing his statement. Who are these guys? And why the hell does this guy know I'm with Seto? I mean Seto never had a public announcement that we're together. "Who are you and what are you planning!"

"Knowing it isn't necessarily. It's not like you can escape if we told you. HAHAHAHA." The musclemen answered and they laughed in unison.

At first I was thinking of fighting back but after seeing that there were more of them around, I only had one option and that was to run away. I nervously pulled my hand off the man's grip. My view shifted to the only way I could escape. I immediately dashed to the only open direction.

Bang!

"What happens if master knows about this? Tsk tsk… Poor little puppy. Or should I say, poor MASTER!" The fat guy teased.

I heard the loud sound of a gun being shot. It took quite a while before I realized that I got hit.

It's like time stopped for me as I fell down the ground. I saw blood oozing continuously from my left leg. God, it hurt so much. At this rate, escaping isn't an option anymore. I couldn't run even if I tried. But desperately wanted to escape. It was somehow clear to me that these guys might have a grudge on Seto and they're planning to use me against him. Slowly, my hands assisted me, as I crawled, not even caring about the amount of blood that leaked out the wound. The pain crept onto my veins as I struggled to move away.

"How persistent." I could hear the funky-haired guy give out a sick laugh.

Their boss, the one I bumped onto, seemed calm as he ordered me to stop moving. "It's either you stop or you get more wholes in your body."

"Who… are you people? Why are you doing this?" I attempted to ask their boss, hoping for a more appropriate answer.

He knelt down and took off his shades revealing eyes of rage and distinct anger. I felt his emotion sneak up to me as he cupped my chin and whispered, "Jounouchi Katsuya, you should know that people with a stuck-up personality get everyone around them enraged."

"You don't have to get so close to him if you hate his personality! Just leave him alone!"

From the background, I heard his gang laugh hysterically. It only came to a stop when their boss gave them a glare. I then found myself being helped up by his gang member. I could've pulled away but I could barely move. I just leaned helplessly on the wall of the alley.

"You see, if you were once a part of the company and you get fired for such a petty reason… Wouldn't you want revenge? You're not seriously an angel, are ya?"

"Wha… what?" So this guy was once a part of the Kaiba Corp. I could believe him since he looked decent enough without having those scary people as his henchmen. But what was he saying? Seto fired him? There's no way Seto would fire him for such an insignificant reason. There must be a heavy reason for Seto to do so. I have to find out even if it means that I have to run away with a bullet stuck in my leg. I tried my very best to move by pressing myself on the wall, gradually pushing myself inch by inch to escape.

"I told you not to move. I'm serious. I could kill you this instant if you don't cooperate."

"WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO THEN!" My wound only spurted more blood out.

"Cooperate. Like, give me the Kaiba Corp's data."

"No!"

"Even if I do this?" He pointed his gun towards my right leg, which is actually the only reason why I could still stand up. His eyes reflected so much of his hate towards Seto. With eyes like that, I'm sure he would shoot me anytime.

"No! I'm not doing it! Why are you blaming everything on Seto!"

Bang!

Shit. I got hit again, on the right leg this time. I fell down and leaned on the wall avoiding the sudden pierce of pain that struck me. It hurt so badly I wanted to cry. But I'm sure, being used for Seto's downfall would feel worst than this. I shouldn't let them use me against Seto. No way. Even if it means that I have to die right now in this place.

"Are you stupid? Who else should I blame, Jounouchi? He is the head of the Corporation. He can take people out whenever he wants. Now, cooperate." He was still calm at this point that he actually shot me twice. It scared me to think what else he could do once he loses his temper. It occurred to me that whatever I tell him wouldn't help. He wouldn't listen to me.

"I don't want to!"

"Why?"

I couldn't answer him. Even if he knew I'm with Seto, pointing it out more would only convince him more to use me as a tool to destroy Seto. I just looked away and kept silent.

He placed a hand on the wall and tilted his head to look at me. "I shouldn't really ask why now, eh? Cause I believe you're that person who Seto Kaiba actually cares about besides that brat, Mokuba."

It surprised me that he knows Seto all too well.

"I bet you're thinking why I know him that much. But why of course, I do." There was a curve that formed on his lips. I couldn't read expression. I wasn't too sure why he was smiling either. "I was his consultant."

My eyes grew wide and he only continued to speak, "I was his consultant and he just fired me so easily."

"DO YOU UNDERSTAND THAT!" He snapped and I finally see him lose himself. "DO YOU KNOW HOW IT FEELS TO BE JUST DRAGGED AWAY THINKING THAT EVERYTHING'S FINE!"

It frightened me since he was almost so calm earlier.

"But of course, you wouldn't really know cause you're close to him… so close…" He pointed the gun on my forehead. He looked as if he was possessed by a demon. I cringed.

"JOU!"

I looked over to where the voice came from.

It was Honda.

---

Honda's POV 

Jou had his blood spilled over his legs. I can't believe Kaiba-guy actually allowed this to happen to him. He's useless just like I expected. He didn't care for Jou at all.

I leaped at the guy who was about to shoot Jou.

Bang!

"Jou!" The guy lost his grip of the gun after shooting it at Jou's shoulders. I immediately grabbed it and pointed it at him. "Shit! I'll shoot a whole right through your chest, you psycho freak!"

"No… don't, Honda…" Jou could still manage to talk even though he got hit three times.

And just like some other scene in a movie, the police only come in when the bad guys have already done something wrong. Luckily I came in time, cause if not, Jou must've been dead being shot right on his forehead.

I carried him in my arms. I could hear him whimper over the last bullet that got into his body. He was critical but I'd like to think otherwise. I fled right away to bring him to the nearest hospital. It was absolutely a miracle that I reached the hospital on foot. If only I had a few bucks with me, we could've rode the taxi. I couldn't stop swearing seeing that Jou was becoming pale at every step I took.

And when I finally reached the hospital, I had to let the doctors take care of him. All I could do was call Yugi and the others to inform them about what happened. Though, only Jou can tell who and why were those guys after him. I had to sit down and wait for the doctor to come out. It was just few minutes of wait until my friends came rushing in the hospital hall.

"Honda, what happened?" Yugi was obviously the one who was so concerned about Jou.

"I don't have details but I found him being sabotaged by this psycho guy." I explained quite puzzled of what happened myself.

Ten minutes had passed before the doctor appeared before the emergency room. I stood up and waited for him to explain Jou's condition.

"Are you a friend of Jounouchi Katsuya?"

"Yes, sir."

"I'll be direct to the point then. Mister Jounouchi is in a critical condition. He lost a great amount of blood. He needs a blood donor. His blood type is O. Do you know anyone who has the same blood type as his?"

"I do!" Anzu didn't hesitate to donate her blood for a friend. Thank god. If I had the same blood type I would've volunteered in her place. Jou meant so much to me that I could even give him my life if I had to.

The doctor assisted Anzu and I could only watch as they disappeared from my view.

"That's right… You have to come here at the hospital near your office, Kaiba-kun!" Yugi's voice went and I immediately grabbed his cellphone. "Hey!"

"What the… Yugi! Are you crazy! It's his fault why Jou's in a critical condition! Why did you—Ugh…"

"But Honda, Jou needs him. And we aren't sure yet what had happened so we can't really blame Kaiba for this." Yugi looked down as he explained. We both fell silent for a moment. To me, it is Kaiba's fault why Jou is hurt. He should've been with him all along.

"It is clear that it –is- his fault, Yugi! If he was—"

"Where's Jou!" It was Seto Kaiba and it looks as if he ran instead of riding his expensive limo. I clenched my fist and delivered him a punch in the face. It's a pleasant surprise that he didn't dodge my attack.

"Honda!" Yugi tried to stop me but I only delivered another punch on his gut.

I was expecting that he'd punch me back but he didn't move he simply asked the same question with a softer tone this time. "Where is Jou?"

"He's still in the E.R., Kaiba. We have to wait until the operation's over before he gets transferred to his own room."

"…What happened?"

"It's your fault! IT'S YOUR FREAKIN' FAULT, SETO KAIBA!" I grabbed him by his collar, enraged. He isn't reacting like himself anymore. He looked at me with shock.

"Stop fighting! That doesn't help at all…" Yugi said with a shattered voice.

I released Kaiba and sat down at the seats near the emergency room. Kaiba and Yugi did the same thing. I couldn't help but glare at Kaiba every time our eyes met. Darn, Jou loves this ill-mannered person and I couldn't really stand it.

---

Seto's POV 

I would not forgive myself if anything happens to Jou. I know for a fact that Honda isn't lying. It was my fault. If I had been there for him then this never happened. But blaming myself isn't going to help at all. What's done cannot be undone. All I could do is hope that Jou is alright. I've never wanted anyone from Jou's friends to see that I'm weak around him. I don't want them to see how worried I was about Jou's condition. But no matter how much I try to keep it, my emotions tend to spill out just of the thought that Jou is hurt. If I act like this right now, how much more when I see Jou?

The doctor came out and informed us of the room where Jou was going to be transferred.

"His condition is stable for now at least. But one of the bullets wasn't taken out. This one is buried deep in his shoulder. We have to check in a few days if he's ready for another operation. But before that I have to talk to his relatives. Which of you is Mr. Jounouchi's relative?"

Shizuka wasn't around because she is with their mother in Osaka. I don't have her contact details either. His father would probably be the last person in the world who has to know. I'm sure he doesn't even give a damn about Jou. He might even blame Jou for what happened.

I couldn't explain the personal details to the doctor so it was Yugi who tried to state it for us. Honda looked at me as if he wanted to punch me again. I'm sure his grudge he has against me grew when I didn't react over the doctor's question.

When the doctor left, Yugi turned to look at me. "Kaiba-kun…"

"I'll be taking care of his expenses."

"WHY YOU!" Honda lost his temper at this.

"Could you pay his hospital bills, Honda?" I was back to being the heartless Seto Kaiba. For a while there I was sure that I lost my composure when I heard what happened. But how long am I going to act like this?

Honda couldn't react in terms of words but he had his fists ready to punch me anytime. I'll make sure I don't get hit this time. I reassured him with a smirk. "And you can still manage to grin like that even when Jou's life is in danger!"

That was a painful comeback from him. Why does he always have a point and why do his words affect me? I had to show him though, that what he said made no sense to me.

Before we could begin an argument, the nurse came in and assisted us to Jou's room. As I walked passed the halls, my defenses thinned. I wasn't sure if I could continue to pretend that I'm not affected about Jou's condition.

Unfortunately, I was the first one to enter the room meaning I get to see Jou first. He was lying down the white sheets of the bed. A lot of tubes were connected to his body. His golden bangs covered his sleeping eyes and his skin was rather pale. And my defenses crumbled totally when I saw his lips half-opened, breathing heavily as if desperately trying to live. I sat down beside him and held his hand.

"Jou… live for me."

TBC 

**A/N: **Crappity-crap chapter, aye? Sorry about the numerous POV shifts. ;

Numerous thanks to the people who actually read this fic. God, why must I suck at writing? XD

About the blood type thingy, if I got it all wrong, let's blame wikipedia for this! XD


	5. Fears

**Fears**

**---**

**SETO'S POV**

I had to sleep beside him and my laptop for three days. Even if I was in the hospital I couldn't leave the work undone in the office. Still though, every time I glanced at Jou, I couldn't concentrate with what I'm doing. I feel the guilt struck me specially last night, when I heard him mumbling my name softly. That's when I actually decided to stop pressing the keys on my laptop and turned to hold his hand. I remembered that his hand was warm yet still limp but I was certain that I felt one of his fingers move. Those could be signs that he's going to be okay. Finally I could breathe without restraint knowing that his condition is going to be stable.

Since I didn't get enough sleep for two consecutive nights, this explains why today, I wasn't able to wake up early to start working on more piled up papers from the office. I slept with my fingers locked with Jou's. When I slowly opened my eyes, I saw him. Jou. He laid his sight on me.

"Seto…kun…"

I immediately sat up and held his hand a little tighter. "Jou. You're finally awake. Thank god."

He smiled. I finally got to see that cheerful look on his face again. Though I wasn't really used to hearing his voice in such a soft tone seeing as he always says things out loud. "Was Seto Kaiba possibly worried about Jounouchi Katsuya?" He even managed to tease me.

"Yeah. He was terribly worried of Jounouchi-pup."

He looked over at the table just beside his bed. His expression changed a bit when he saw the stack of papers and my laptop placed on it. "Not as worried about your work, I see."

He then slowly lets go of my hand and shifted his gaze on the other direction, avoiding my stares. I had to let minutes pass before I could even think of something to say to break the silence. "Jou… I'm—"

My words were cut off with his bitter statement equipped with strong emotion. "I don't want you apologizing, Seto. Cause apologizing to me means that you're allowed to do it again. Do you have to let things like this happen to me before—"

It's my turn to cut his statement off but I did it with a kiss. I leaned down and kiss him lightly on his lips. "I missed you… a lot."

He blushed for a short while and all of a sudden pushes me away with a frail arm. "No, you didn't! You were- ow…" With his eyes closed he tried to touch his shoulder.

"Stop moving. You'll just hurt yourself." I called the nurse via intercom. I should've called the nurse that exact time that Jou woke up, but I almost forgot because I got so keyed up seeing that he's okay.

"…You don't want me hurt?"

"Of course not."

"Then kiss me again!"

I didn't see that coming but then I obeyed him. I did this not just because he ordered me to but also because I had the urge to do that anyway. I placed a hand on his face and bent down once more to give him a kiss. I started with short kisses before I deepened the kiss. His tongue made its move at once. I could feel his tongue stroke mine violently. It's amazing how a bed-ridden person could actually kiss like that. But, sorry, I'm in no mood for defeat. Our tongues fought even through position shifts. We part our lips for a moment to gasp for air until I felt his hand hold onto me, weakly pulling me for another kiss. As he slipped his tongue to meet mine again, the nurse entered the room. I don't really know which one of us was the one who got embarrassed. Was it me who was actually leaning down with my lips locked with Jou's? Or was it Jou who actually had his tongue slid inside my mouth? Or maybe the nurse who had her face red all over, coming in at the wrong time?

I shyly pulled myself away from Jou and started fixing my paperwork placed on the table. Jou hid his face in the blanket in humiliation. The nurse nervously looked away and asked, "Uh… well… I see you're awake, Mister Jounouchi… I… I guess I have to call the… uh… doctor now…" Her hands reached for the door and almost speeded her way out from what I saw from my view.

There goes the heated momentum driven away by that startling, or supposedly anticipated, coming of a hospital crew. How could I forget that I was the one who called up the nurse? Wrong move. I couldn't react for quite some time until I heard a faint giggle from Jou.

"What?" I said firmly as I compiled my papers together.

"She caught us. That was totally embarrassing. The look on her face…" He began to laugh. "Ow…"

"There's nothing funny about something that's embarrassing. Now, stop laughing cause you might end up bleeding there."

"But Seto… Didn't you see?" He forced not to laugh.

"See what?"

"The look on her face…" He giggled once again.

"Yes. I saw it. She was red all over."

"You know why?"

"Yes, because to actually bust in all of a sudden in a room seeing two guys French kissing would get every girl blushing."

"Wrong!"

"Make sure to make sense. You frequently forget to."

"She's one of your fangirls!" His laugh was followed by another 'ow' in the end.

"I knew you'd say something stupid."

"You're blushing. Aren't you used to fangirls yet? Damn. You get girls following you everyday and you don't notice it!" He even teased me.

"I don't notice because I don't necessarily care."

"That's harsh."

"I don't care cause I only care for one."

"That's me, right?"

"No, that's Mokuba."

"I hate you!"

"You don't."

"Yes, I do!"

"No, you don't."

"Okay, fine! I don't!" He only pouts and tones down a bit.

"Stay put before you start bleeding." I arranged his blanket.

"Come here!" He pulled me down. I can't believe he actually got me leaning over to him again. I'm sure I heard the doctor say that Jou would be unable to move that much for more than a week.

How did he manage to pull me down? No, the real question is, how can a person with a bullet stuck in his shoulder easily pull me down?

At this position, where two of my arms stretched down with Jou's head between them, was when the doctor popped up from the door. He coughs and I pulled off Jou once again. Jou only stuck his tongue out seeing the same scene happen.

The doctor looked at Jou. "I can see that he's in the right shape for the next operation. So we have to schedule him right away."

"Wha… what operation?" I saw Jou's face reflect anxiety after hearing what the doctor had said.

"You still have a bullet on your shoulder, Mister Jounouchi and we're going to plan the next operation so you can finally be released from the hospital."

"I… don't want an operation."

What the hell was he saying? "What?"

"Please, Seto. I don't want it."

The doctor didn't interfere. It was as if he knew that I'm the only one who could handle things. He gave me the slip where the schedule of the operation was written along with the amount to be paid for it before he left.

"Are you saying that we let you walk out there with a bullet trapped inside your shoulder?" I asked Jou at once.

"No… but…"

"What?"

"I'm scared. I really am, Seto." He hid his face in his palms.

"Don't say that. That's so not like you."

"I won't be afraid if you'll stay by my side during the operation." Jou looked a bit shy as he delivered this line. He looked down uncomfortably with strokes of pink on his cheeks. It may be true that Jou wasn't that scared of the operation at all. He probably wanted to spend some more time with me. After all, he hasn't spent this much time with me. It was only now that he was confined in the hospital.

I had to assure him that I'd stay by his side during the operation. "Okay. If that's the only way to stop a pup from whining."

---

TBC

**A/N: **Jou is alive. Why of course. I love Jou to death. XD

Thanks for the reviews again even though my fic isn't that good I still get reviews.

Late update for I have school now. Gah. Sorry.


End file.
